


Piercings in my mouth

by RenTDankworth



Series: that kin(k)d of you [12]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Ear Piercings, Español | Spanish, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Piercings, piercing kink
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Rin parece encantado con las perforaciones de Makoto.





	Piercings in my mouth

—R-Rin… —suspira Makoto, con las mejillas rojas y tratando de mantener su voz bajo control.

Pero le parece una tarea casi imposible cuando Rin le muerde las orejas de manera delicada, y pasa su lengua con extremo cuidado cerca de las recientes perforaciones en los cartílagos de las orejas.

(Es parte arde, duele, pero aun así es algo placentero. Y mantener su suave voz bajo control se le dificulta horrores).

—¿Hmm…? —cuestiona Rin, y Makoto jadea largamente al sentir que el aire le falta.

—S-se siente… —intenta decir Makoto entre pequeños suspiros que le roban el aliento— ...bien.

Rin sonríe, y deja una suave mordida en el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de Makoto.


End file.
